Alma de metal,Corazón de guerrero
by Leon K53
Summary: luego de que una impredecible lluvia de meteoritos arrasara con medio ponyville,fluttershy encuentra a un joven extraño...al conocerlo las chicas sienten algo en el que las hace desconfiar...ademas la princesa luna tiene pesadillas angustiantes y desde su perspectiva profeticas...que consecuencias traera la llegada de este joven? (personajes anthro & X-over)
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores aka Leon K 53 reportandose al deber (ok no X3 ) bueno les dejo lo k es mi segundo fic de mlp,no sin antes aclararles unas cosas,esto para que no haya dudas

*la historia sucede en el año 2015,que es el número de años que lleva celestia en el poder (changos! Eso si es una dictadura,ni Porfirio Díaz :P )

*los personajes son anthros,cuando lean imaginenlos asi: . /-UIu509drPQA/Ug_vO5hnZOI/AAAAAAAAAHI/rovm9etzQ4Y/s1600/376372_rainbow%2525252Bdash_fluttershy_oc_anthro_suggestive_breasts_plot_panties_hootershy_

no se dejen llevar x lo que dice,no es nada sexoso pues no encontre otra que tuviera tan buen diseño,admas se ven bn :3

* su desarrollo tecnológico es el mismo que nosotros tenemos

*ocurre despues de la 4ta temporada

* y como en mi anterior fic

"": para pensamientos

- :para dialogos

eso sería todo hasta ahora si algo más sucede les dire,bueno que lo disfruten!

Cap 1 Desde las estrellas...

Ponyville

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro,el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y era adornado con una que otra nube que pasaba por ahi,la gente realizaba sus labores del dia a dia,los niños y jovenes estaban en la escuela exeptuando a algunos que se iban de fuga y el mercado del pequeño poblado estaba a reventar de gente que se amontonaba a realizar sus compras de la semana,en la pastelería sugar cube corner 4 chicas esperaban a una de sus amigas mientras picaban algo de postre y platicaban muy animosas,ellas eran rarity,pinkie pie,rainbow dash y fluttershy

-Wow crei que habria más gente hoy querida,esta muy solo para ser fin de semana (dijo rarity)

-Seeee...(hablo pinkie)...es por el mercado,cuando este viene nuestras ventas caen por que la gente gasta ese dinero en abasto en lugar de postres

-Bueno pero no es tan malo,por lo menos tenemos el lugar para nosotras solas wooo! (grito dash) Pinkie trae la bebida

-Oye dash no crees que es muy temprano para empezar a beber? apenas son las 12

-Y que!? Ya es viernes wooo!

-Fluttershy tiene razon querida,aun es muy temprano además si nos adelantamos no rendiremos en la fiesta de vinyl (dijo rarity)

-Ah si lo olvide,por cierto pinkie vas a ir?

-no lo creo dashie...me toca cuidar a los gemelos,además cheese sándwich aún no regresa de trottinham

-Uy vaya que le eres fiel a tu novio...jeje anda pinkie vamos a portarnos mal (mirando a pinkie de una manera retadora)

-Rainbow eso no es correcto,no tientes a pinkie (dijo fluttershy)

-ok,ok...entonces te tentare a ti...que dices fluttershy con quien vas a ir?

-EEPP! bueno yo...

-Es cierto cariño,por que no le has dicho a big mac,que? no te gusta? (pregunto rarity)

-Yo...yo...ay...O/O (agachando la cabeza)

-Ey chicas miren,están hablando sobre las interferencias en las redes inalámbricas

-Huh? Subele pinkie quiero oir

Pinkie subio el volumen del televisor,donde el reportero explicaba que las fallas en la comunicacion inalámbrica seguirán por un rato más,debido a una ola electromagnética que pasa sobre la atmósfera,además de que puede haber posibilidad de que algunas partes de equestria queden completamente incomunicadas,las chicas sólo fruncieron el seño al oír esto pues este problemas persiste hace semanas

Canterlot (Instituto aero-espacial)

En una sala de conferencias varios científicos conversaban sobre los efectos de la onda electromagnética y su aparición que fue de un dia para otro, ya habian pasado 2 semanas y aún no habían podido detectar su origen a pesar de que sólo se enfocaban en ese fenómeno,pero aun asi la respuesta parecía más distante que nunca

-y que hay de los niveles de radiación uv? hay veces que estos son tan altos que pueden ser confundidos con campos electromagnéticos (hablo un unicornio de pelaje verde claro y melena corta y blanca con pantalon cafe y camisa negra)

-No,ya revisamos el espectrómetro y la radiación solar no ha cambiado ni ha tenido llamaradas,además si hubiera un cambio en el astro rey celestia nos hubiera dicho (dijo una pegaso gris de melena turquesa larga que llevaba una falda de vestir cafe,y una blusa de manga larga amarilla)

-Y la E3 que reporta,ya tenemos comunicación?(pregunto un terrestre de pelaje negro y melena cafe con pantalones caqui,y camisa rojo claro)

-Nada aun,la interferencia no ha cedido desde las 7:00

Y dudo mucho que vaya a cambiar (hablo la misma pegaso)

-Ahhh maldición...esto me está dando dolor de cabeza...(dijo el unicornio)

-Ey no te estreses mint fog,estoy seguro que lo resolveremos (dijo el terrestre),sólo espero que sea pronto...

-Tal vez black sight,pero no estoy tan seguro...ya van 2 semanas y no hemos avanzado ni un poco

-Si...esta interferencia nos hace vulnerables...si los grifos o los changelings se enteran...no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harian (hablo la pegaso)

-oye tranquila sky dust ademas si nos atacan romperian la tregua con los dragones,asi que no les conviene jeje...

-tu siempre tan optimista verdad mint?

-Jaja claro!

Toc,toc

-yo voy (dijo el terrestre) ah,si que sucede glass brick

-Vengan chicos,ella quiere verlos... (dijo un pegaso naranja de melena amarillo claro)

-Ok,ya salimos

Los 3 científicos salieron del cuarto de juntas siendo guiados por el pegaso naranja,que los llevo por unos estrechos pasillos para luego salir a un enorme salón parecido al balcon de un teatro pero lleno de personas y ordenadores,lo que más destacaba era la enorme pantalla que estaba frente a todos,detrás de todas las filas de ordenadores una alicornio morada de melena larga y negra con una franja violeta que llevaba una bata blanca,falda de vestir y una blusa blanca veía con angustia el enorme monitor

-Que...donde estoy? que es este lugar..."mi cuerpo"...no puedo sentirlo...esto es la muerte...

Una pequeña esfera de energia vagaba por un infinito y oscuro vacio como el corazón de un agujero negro,no habia nada ni parece que lo haya habido nunca,era un lugar tanto tranquilo como inquietante y de no ser por la luz que irradiaba ese ser,la oscuridad se hubiera apoderado completamente de ese sitio

Flash!

-Ah! que es esa luz!

Repentinamente aquel vacio obscuro se convirtio en un lugar lleno de luz,aquella angustia paso a ser tranquilidad,el silencio abrumador desaparecio a pesar de que no había sonidos y la fuente de todo ese fue una esfera más grande de color amarillo,su luz irradiaba calor y tranquilidad

-quien eres?...(pregunto la pequeña luz)

-(chirrido)

-como?...entonces...sabes quien soy...o quien fui?

-(chirrido)

-Como que no me lo diras?...por favor,no tengo idea de donde vengo...sólo desperté aqui

-(chirrido)

-A que te refieres con una misión mas? NO LO ENTIENDES VERDAD!? ESTOY MUERTO!...además...no se quien soy...

-(chirrido)

-De verdad!? Me diras quien soy! gracias entonces yo vengo d-

-(chirrido)

-...aun no lo haras...pero...a que te refieres con que debo descubrirlo...y que es eso de que recuperare aquello que me fue arrebatado hace 200 años?

-(chirrido)

-oye no! NO TE VAYAS!

la luz que emanaba el ser de mayor tamaño inundo por completo aquel lugar,para luego desaparecer en un enorme destello que desvaneció a ambos seres

E3 (estación espacial equestriana)

-como vas con esos conectores,ya se restablecio la comunicación? (pregunto un unicornio violeta y melena roja,llevaba un pantalón azul y camisa verde)

-No aun no...la onda electromagnética no se ha desvanecido aun si lo conectó la interferencia nos aislaria (dijo una terrestre blanca de melena amarrilla,usaba pantalón corto de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas)

-ya me estoy hartando de esto! no hemos podido determinar la fuente de este fenómeno

-Tomatelo con calma dusk evening,si te vuelves loco aqui tendré que matarte,o abrir la puerta tu decides (dijo la terrestre)

-Lo se ,lo se pero no se que sucede...esto pasó de un dia a otro...y la verdad no veo para cuando se pueda solucionar esto brigth cloud

Blip

-Oye ven a ver (dijo la terrestre)

-que? pasa algo? no me digas que la tormenta electromagnética desaparecio

-Uh...ok no te lo dire...pero si

-Como?

-sip,mira los espectografos no marcan lectura alguna...se fue...

-esto no es posible...(mirando el monitor)...pero como sucedio...no tiene sentido

El unicornio atrajo con su magia una libreta y un lápiz y despues miro por una de las ventanillas hacia el infinito espacio buscando algún indicio de tormenta espacial o algo que explicará la desaparición del campo magnético,penso que no hallaria nada pero vio a lo lejos varios pedazos de roca que se acercaban rápidamente

-...qu-que eso? (hablo en voz baja dusk)

-que pasa? parece que viste un fantasma (pregunto la terrestre)

-Creo que es algo peor...necesitamos contactar pero ya!

-Ok hare otro intento...(tecleando en el mando)...vamos,vamos...ah creo que ya pero la señal es algo debil

-Bien tengo que intentarlo...(apretando un botón)...adelante mando me copia?

Zzzz

-adelante,adelante...alguien me escucha?

Zzzz

-Contesten por favor! Adelante!

Zzzz aquzzzz mando zzz adelzzz zzztacion

-"ah que alivio"...atencion trozos de roca acercandose a la atmósfera,REPITO ASTEROIDES POR ENTRAR A LA ATMÓSFERA!

Zzzz comzzz dice zzzz repitzzzz por zzzzavor

-ESTA POR LLEGAR UNA LLUVIA DE METEOR-

Boom!

Ponyville

-Ah...no se si deberia ir a la fiesta de vinyl...no tengo pareja...y no se como invitar a big mac...

Fluttershy caminaba por la calles de ponyville rumbo a su cabaña en las afueras del pueblo,iba debatiendose si debía ir o no a la fiesta de vinyl,y además estaba el problema de que no tenia pareja aun,por una parte quería ir con big mac y por otra no sabía como decirle al semental rojo que la acompañara al evento,al llegar a su casa angel la esperaba con una mueca de desaprobación

-Ah? que sucede conejito,tienes hambre verdad? Bueno (cargandolo en sus brazos) eso se puede solucionar jeje vamos a la cocin-

Crash!

Un proyectil atravesó el techo de la casa de la pegaso haciendo un enorme estruendo,fluttershy se encogio del susto y con sus brazos abrazo fuertemente a angel,ahora en la sala habia un enorme cráter de tamaño de un sofa,luego de recuperarse del susto y con mucho miedo la pelirosa se acerco al hoyo el cual emanaba un humo muy denso

-q-que es eso!? d-d-de donde salio! "espero que no sea uno de esos alienígenas que salen en aquella película que vi con las chicas"...h-h-hola? hay algui-

Crash!

Un segundo meteoro cayo cerca de donde estaba la pegaso obligandola a soltar a angel y mandandola a volar contra un muro haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza,trató de ponerse en pie pero el impacto la aturdio demasiado,con un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras angel la veia muy preocupado

Instituto aero-espacial

-repita,estacion repita

Zzzzz

-la comunicación se cortó de nuevo...dijo de algo que se acercaba

-Puede repetir el mensaje anterior?

-lo siento señorita,pero no había tanta interferencia que no fue posible registrarlo

Twiligth miraba con angustia el monitor que hace unos segundos había logrado establecer comunicación con la estacion pero repentinamente esta se corto,dio una mirada rápida a su equipo y luego les pregunto si habían logrado algún avance en las investigaciones,cosa que los científicos negaron,esto sólo hizo que la alicornio se sintiera más angustiada entonces cuando iba a dar una orden fue interrumpida por glass brick,que les dijo que miraran en la pantalla

-que sucede señor brick?

-Señorita twiligth,estaba revisando las lecturas de la intensidad del campo magnético y debo decirle que estas han desaparecido

-Como!?

-Y no sólo eso...el radar muestra algo

-muestrame

En el monitor aparecio una ventana de color verde que mostraba la ubicación del instituto y además la extensión del territorio de equestria,y en la esquina superior derecha muchos puntos brillantes comenzaron a surgir

-Esos son!?

-Ah...me temo que si...meteoritos que aunque no son de gran tamaño,su número es muy alto

-ya calcularon las cordenadas del impacto?

-Si...latitud 65,27 longitud 78,32...lugar conocido como..."oh no..."

-Anda que espera digame donde?

-El impacto...será en un pequeño poblado...llamado ponyville

El silencio en el complejo fue absoluto,los científicos miraban a la princesa que sólo se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta,sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su sangre se helo al saber que el lugar donde vivian sus amigas sería el area zero del impacto,aquel lugar que le había dado tanto estaba a punto de ser erradicado

Espero que les haya gustado, puedo prometerles que esta no será la historia del heroe que llega,vence al mal y gana esta será una historia muy diferente a las demas o por lo menos eso intentare y estoy seguro que muchos conocen a este legendario heroe dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el sig cap!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 Armaggedon

Ponyville

El pueblo aún seguía en su ajetreada jornada,y en el mercado una pony de tierra de pelaje naranja y melena rubia peinada en una larga trenza vendía sus hortalizas ayudada por su hermano mayor que bajaba la mercancía de una camioneta y su hermana menor que daba una bolsa de manzanas a un cliente,la pony vestia una camisa vaquera de manga corta blanca amarrada de los últimos botones a manera de blusa y un pantalón azul claro algo desgastado además usaba un sombrero vaquero

-Ahhh...ufff...que calor hace,oye mac ya casi acabas de bajar la mercancía?

-Eyup

-Ojala acabemos rápido,para que pueda reunirme con las chicas...dijeron que estarian en sugar cube corner pero...(revisando su célular) no me han confirmado nada

-Oye applejack (llamo applebloom) el señor pregunta por uvas,aún tenemos?

-Uh,dejame revisar

Entre la multitud de gente,el trabajo y el calor el tiempo se les hizo eterno a los 3 hermanos pues no tenían tiempo ni de respirar,cuando faltaban 15 min para que el reloj diera la 1 de la tarde,la gente disminuyó un poco dejando a lo hermanos tomar un respiro,ahora estaban en la parte de atras de la camioneta sentados platicando

-Pfff...vaya que hay gente no big mac? (dijo applejack dando un sorbo a una botella de agua)

-Eyup (dijo el semental rojo que usaba una camisa azul claro y unos vaqueros negros algo decolorados)

-uuuu...yo quería ir con las chicas,hoy scootaloo intentara saltara con su scooter la boutique carrousel (dijo applebloom,usaba in overol de cuerpo completo y debajo traia una playera cafe)

-eso no es peligroso?

-para nada,ya lo intento con la escuela y casi lo logra

-casi?

-solo se rompio una pierna es todo

-no deberían intentar esa clase de locuras,suena peligroso

-oye tranquilo hermano,sweetie bell y yo sólo lo filmaremos

-ahhh niñas..."el mundo las hace y ustedes se juntan"

Los hermanos siguieron platicando por unos minutos mas,ya era la 1 y la gente había disminuido más debido al calor y la falta de sombra en el mercado,mientras applejack y big mac platicaban applebloom se echó hacia atras recostandose,miro al cielo y fue entonces cuando vio muchos puntos muy pequeños que brillaban como estrellas

-oye applejack?

-que pasa hermana?

-hay estrellas durante el dia?

-como?

-mira (apuntando con su dedo hacia el cuelo)

-huh? (levantando la vista) que es eso...estrellas?

Canterlot (salon del trono)

Twiligth volaba a todo lo que daban sus alas,los guardias apenas y la veian,sólo notaban un haz de luz color violeta que se acercaba rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta,a una gran velocidad llegó a la sala del trono buscando a su maestra pero sólo encontro a su hermana,la cual estaba sentada en el trono llevaba un vestido largo escotado de color negro con detalles de estrellas en toda su extensión,además tenía un broche de luna creciente en su hombro derecho

-Princesa luna! Donde esta la princesa celestia!?

-Lamento informarte que no se encuentra,tuvo que salir de emergencia hacia la nacion de los minotauros

-Yo tengo que advertirle de-

-tranquila twiligth ya estoy al tanto de la situación

-lo sabe!? Pero no hay comunicación?

-lo vi desde mi observatorio(parandose del trono y caminando hacia ella) además senti una extraña presencia llegar hace poco

-presencia?

-Si...(parandose frente al vitral de nigthmare moon siendo derrotada) no se explicarlo...pero antes de ver el campo de meteoros,vi un cometa atravesar la atmósfera y luego perderse en el horizonte...sea lo que sea esa cosa llevaba algo,o alguien...

-y que cree que sea?

-no se con seguridad...pero esa cosa...es el dueño de un gran poder...podria rivalizar con el mio y el de mi hermana

-esperemos que su intuición se equivoque..."rezo por que se equivoque"...entonces que haremos sobre la catástrofe que esta por pasar en ponyville?

-Lo lamento twiligth,pero no hay nada que hacer...(dijo luna poniendose a su lado)...no hay ninguna magia ni tecnología que pare algo que viene del espacio

-...n n-no...(twiligth comenzó a sollozar)...entonces mis amigas...todos los que conozco...van a...

-pero...(poniendo su mano en el hombro de twiligth) si te vas ahora tal vez reduzcas el numero de víctimas,y quiza rescates a tus amigas

-que... (dijo twiligth mirando a luna con lágrimas en los ojos)

-los helicópteros y los hombres están listos y te esperan...buena suerte princesa twiligth (sonriendole)

-...(mirando a luna)...GRACIAS PRINCESA,GRACIAS!

twiligth le dio un fuerte abrazo a luna que correspondio el gesto,luego de eso desplegó sus alas y asi como entro salio volando,dejando a luna sola en el cuarto del trono esta sólo suspiro y luego siguió viendo el vitral de nigthmare moon mientras pensaba sobre esa presencia que sintió y esperando que no fuera nada o que estuviera equivocada

Ponyville

Tras que applebloom noto la presencia de esas supuestas estrellas,algunos curiosos también comenzaron a notarlas pues estas se hacían más notorias y hasta parecía que crecian,algunos comenzaban a sentirse un poco nerviosos por la aparición de esas luces,applejack al igual que sus hermanos no despegaban la vista de esos objetos

-que crees que sean,mac? (pregunto applejack)

-aviones tal vez?

-uy uy, yo se! quiza sean bengalas! (dijo applebloom)

-A medio dia?

-quiza sean bengalas especiales que brillan en el dia ^_^

-...no lo creo

Las luces crecian cada vez más,tanto que a pesar de ser medio dia estas se notaban fácilmente con sólo mirara hacia arriba,incluso las labores del mercado se detuvieron cuando todos en el pueblo vieron esas estrellas,applejack aún no imaginaba que podrian ser pero tenía un mal presentimiento,cosa que reafirmó cuando estas luces estaban justo encima del pueblo

-(Gasp!) Esos son-!

Fwooosh! Crash!

-METEOROS!

Una enorme bola de fuego cayo en el centro del pueblo creando un gran estruendo,seguida por otra y otra mas los habitantes que no fueron aturdidos por la explosion salieron corriendo despavoridos,applejack tomó a applebloom en brazos y la cubrió del polvo del primer asteroide y big mac las cubrio a ambos

-Tenemos que salir de aqui! Toma a applebloom y vete! Yo ayudare a evacuar a los demas

-Pero mac!? PUEDES MORIR!

-tranquila hermana,estaré bien...ahora VAYANSE!

Applejack con applebloom en brazos salió corriendo por las calles del pueblo mientras big mac salio por la dirección contraria,la terrestre sostenia fuertemente a su hermana mientras evadia los ardientes proyectiles, y veía como el pandemonium se había apoderado totalmente del pueblo,habia muertos en las calles,gente huyendo por todas partes,las casas eran destruidas una a una,incluso vio como uno de los meteoros alcanzó a una madre y su hijo y los desapareció como si fuera acto de magia,habia mucha gente pidiendo auxilio además de explosiónes y casas en ruinas...luego de correr y alejarse del centro del pueblo llego hasta un edificio muy conocido que a la vez estaba irreconocible,pues un asteroide había barrido con la boutique carrousel,asustada applejack se acerco lentamente a los escombros olvidando lo que estaba pasando

-oh no sweetie bell...rarity...(dijo applebloom)

-No...no...no no no no no ( dijo applejack bajando a applebloom)

-parece que no pudieron salir...(snif) sweetie bell!

-No no NO! POR FAVOR CELESTIA DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! (escarbando entre los escombros)

-Ey applejack,applebloom! Por aqui!

Una voz llamó la atencion de las hermanas,la cual ambas conocían muy bien,a lo lejos entre los escombros de una casa sweetie bell llamaba a ambas chicas y las saludaba y detrás de ella su hermana mayor aparecio caminando segundos despues,tanto applejack como applebloom salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas para reunirse con sus amigas

-Chicas me alegra tanto que esten bien! Por un momento,pensé que...(dijo applejack con la voz entre-cortada)

-Descuida cariño,estamos a salvo un poco sucias pero bien (hablo rarity que llevaba una mini falda hasta medio muslo y una blusa azul)

-Como fue que lo lograron? Como sobrevivieron a eso? (pregunto applebloom)

-cuando se provoco el primer impacto,mi hermana se asomo por la ventana y vio lo que estaba por pasar asi que sin perder tiempo salimos de la boutique (dijo sweetie bell,usaba unos shorts de mezclilla y una playera verde)

-Y vaya que fue una suerte,por que minutos despues la boutique fue arrasada,asi que nos escondimos en lo que queda de esta casa

-Gracias a celestia...ahora que somos más debemos salir de aquí...quiza y logremos reunirnos con las chicas

-de acuerdo,sólo esperemos que esten bien...

Las 4 ponies comenzaron a caminar con cuidado entre los restos del lugar,refugiandose en cada muro o edificación destruida y aunque ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que comenzo el armaggedon no habia señal de que fuera a cesar,no por ahora

Choza de fluttershy

Fluttershy aún seguia inconsistente del golpe que recibió,el humo del cráter al fin se había disipado y su mascota angel la movia insistentemente tratando de despertarla,y tras tanta insistencia la pegaso comenzo a moverse y a recuperar el sentido,abrio los ojos lentamente viendo a angel frente a ella con una cara de preocupación,se reincorporó despacio sentándose en el suelo y tomando a angel en brazos,se sacudió un poco aquel suéter verde que casi siempre usaba tambien vio que sus jeans tenian una rasgadura en el muslo derecho pero no le dio importancia,además reviso su frente que tenía un poco de sangre

-Oh angel...que ha pasado...recuerdo que estabamos en la sala y luego...oye que es ese ruido?

Sin soltar a su conejo,salio de su casa y desde la puerta vio como lo que una vez fue el tranquilo poblado de ponyville,ahora estaba siendo asediado por aquella lluvia de meteoritos,desde su posición podia escuchar algunos gritos y explosiones haciendo que su mente comenzara a imaginar el infierno por el que aún pasaban los que estaban en el centro del pueblo

-no no no...no puede ser...por que celestia...por que esta pasando esto?...las chicas...TENGO QUE SABER SI ESTAN BIEN!

Rápidamente regresó hacia su casa rumbo a su cuarto,en una mesita de noche estaba su célular,lo tomó y trató de contactar con alguna de sus amigas pero solo escuchaba un blip continuo seguido de estatica que indicaba que no había señal,fluttershy sólo se preocupó más al saber que no podría saber de sus amigas hasta que esta catástrofe termine

-por favor celestia,cuidalas...(caminando hacia la puerta)...no se que haría si algo le pasara a alguna de ellas...(snif)

-Ahhhh...ghhhh...

Antes de salir por la puerta fluttershy pudo escuchar un ligero ruido,como el de un quejido penso que no era nada pero el ruido se repitió,con cuidado se acerco al cráter del primer proyectil y miro en su interior

-...que fue eso?...h-h-hola?...(gasp!)..."no puede ser...hay alguien ahi dentro!?"

fluttershy vio algo que la dejo extremadamente sorprendida,sin perder tiempo bajo al fondo del cráter y comenzó a mover a una lado las pesadas rocas,cuando termino su labor no pudo evitar sentirse más preocupada,debajo de las piedras había un joven que por su apariencia fluttershy intuyo que tenía unos 29 años,cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus hombros su fleco estaba dividido en 2 mechones que llegaban hasta sus ojos,usaba un chaleco rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y debajo usaba una playera negra de malla,tenía pantalones de mezclilla de color ceniza,usaba botas rojas hasta medio muslo con detalles dorados a la altura de los tobillos,tambien tenía guantes negros que sólo cubrian las palmas de las manos,no los dedos pero lo más característico era que en la frente tenía la marca de un triángulo invertido de color azul,estaba cubierto de sangre,suciedad y varias cortadas en puntos aleatorios de su cuerpo,fluttershy no perdio tiempo y trató de hacerlo reacciónar

-Oh pobre...(penso fluttershy)..."que es el?" nunca había visto un pony como el...su nariz es pequeña,y su piel es clara...además el no tiene cascos...

-Ahhh...hhhh...alej- (trato de hablar el joven)

-"Oh! Esta recobrando el sentido"...descuida no te lastimare...voy a ayudarte

-ale...jate...de...mi...

-"huh?" tranquilo...no te hare daño

-Vete...n-no...quie...ro...lásti...mar...te

-como!?

Luego de estas palabras el joven se desmayó de nuevo,fluttershy trataba de comprender las pocas palabras que habia dicho el rubio,por un momento penso en alejarse de aquel ser y dejarlo a sus suerte,pero ella no era asi;aunque existia la posibilidad de que fuera alguien malvado lo primero en lo que pensaba la pegaso era en poner a salvo a aquel joven,luego veria si en verdad era el una amenaza...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 cenizas

Ponyville (15 min atras)

Pinkie p.o.v

Hace un momento escuche un fuerte estruendo,yo estaba en la cocina terminando el pedido que los señores cake no pudieron acabar pues la madre de la señora enfermo y tuvieron que salir de emergencia hacia las pegasus,me dirigi hacia la ventana para ver que había sido eso pero apenas di 3 pasos cuando escuché un grito que me helo la sangre

-METEOROS!

Seguido de eso,un pedazo de roca cayó en la entrada y destrozó algunas mesas,el meteorito no era tan grande tenia el tamaño de una batería de auto pero no le di importancia ahora lo único que me importaba era el bienestar de los pequeños

-LOS NIÑOS!

Como de rayo sali hacia la escalera sin importarme que estuviera pasando,subi lo más rápido que pude evadiendo los pequeños fragmentos del metralla que atravesaban la casa como si esta estuviera hecha de gelatina y otros más grandes que pedazo a pedazo volaban partes del que fue mi hogar

Crash!

cuando estuve a 2 escalones de alcanzar la planta alta un meteoro voló la parte superior de la escalera y aunque no me toco por centímetros si me hizo caer al frio piso de madera,este meteorito fue más grande que los que ya habian caido pues atraveso la casa transversalmente y la hizo temblar,luego pude oír claramente el llorar de los gemelos

-TRANQUILOS NIÑOS,PINKIE VA EN CAMINO! "maldita sea,denme una oportunidad UNA PUTA OPORTUNIDAD!"

Me levante con pesadez sosteniendo mi brazo derecho ya que caí sobre el,volvi a las escaleras y vi que el tramo que faltaba era muy grande y me di cuenta que caminando nunca lograría llegar asi que tome toda la distancia posible y corrí con todas mis fuerzas,llegando al tramo que faltaba use toda la fuerza que tenia en mis piernas y salte

-"lo logre!" ESPEREN NIÑOS YA VOY!

corri por el pasillo hasta la segunda habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe,y gracias a celestia los 2 pequeños estaban a salvo ahi en su cuna llorando por alguien que los consintiera,al levantarlos dejaron de llorar y comenzaron a reir un poco cosa que me alegro y me regresó la fuerza,ahora sólo queda salir de aqui,con ambos pequeños en mis brazos camine de vuelta por donde había venido pensé en usar de vuelta la escalera como lo habia hecho pero cuando me asomé por la barandilla esta había desaparecido,mi pulso se elevo y comence a mirar hacia todos lados esperando encontrar una vía de escape segura

Crash! crash!

De nuevo algunos proyectiles dieron contra la ya derruida edificación que era sugar cube corner,esta vez fueron 2,uno impacto en el cuarto de los pequeños "gracias a luna llege a tiempo" y el otro dio justo en la base de las escaleras,los pequeños se asustaron demasiado pero logré calmarles y mientras les daba palabras de tranquilidad escuche como el piso debajo de mis pies comenzaba a quebrarse

-Oh no...

Crujido

El piso debajo de mis pies finamente sucumbió ante mi peso y el de los gemelos,pensé que ahí acabaría todo pero la madera sólo se doblo hacia abajo formando una especie de tobogan que nos llevo a los 3 hacia la planta baja de manera segura,incluso los pequeños disfrutaron la cuesta abajo aunque en mi caso no fue asi pero debo agradecer que esa pequeña experiencia les borro la mirada de miedo que tenian

-Gracias celestia...muchas gracias...ahora sólo debo salir de aqui...(caminando) ahhh! la puerta!

Debido al primer meteorito que cayo,la puerta y algunas mesas del local estaban en llamas,el fuego comenzó a devorar el lugar rápidamente asi que la opción de salir por la entrada queda descartada,entonces decidi salir por el unico lugar que yo pense seria la ruta más segura y que no arriesgaria la vida de los gemelos...la ventana

Boom!

Sali a tiempo antes que el fuego alcanzara la cocina y una vez fuera pude contemplar el horror que se había apoderado del que una vez fue el tranquilo poblado que yo solia conocer...ruinas,incendios,cuerpos en las calles y gente gritando por ayuda...si antes no creia en el tártaro ahora me retracto,reacciono pese a la horrible vision frente a mis ojos y recuerdo mi misión:poner a salvo a los pequeños...sin perder tiempo comienzo a correr...voy a todo lo que dan mis piernas,corriendo entre toda esa devastacion contemplado aquella visión digna del dia del juicio final,pensé que esto no podía ponerse peor...me equivoque...una piedra me hizo tropezar pero reaccione rápidamente y me giré para caer sobre mi espalda evitando que los gemelos sufran daño,sólo para ver un enorme trozo de roca que venía justo hacia donde yo estaba...el miedo me congeló...no podría levantame a tiempo...sólo abrace a los gemelos lo más fuerte que puede y deje caer una lágrima...

-Lo siento niños...de verdad lo siento...chicas...nunca las olvidare...

Mientras mis lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro,senti como el calor comenzaba a incrementar,me preparé para el final y cerre mis ojos esperando que llegará mi fin pero...este nunca llego...comence a senti una ligera brisa en mi rostro y los niños reían,asi que abri los ojos y pude ver...un angel?...

-oye pinkie estas bien?...parece que llegue a tiempo no? jeje,pero ese es el trabajo de los héroes,llegar en el último minuto

-Rainbow Dash!

Narracion 3ra persona

Rainbow habia llegado justo a tiempo y ahora llevaba a pinkie en sus brazos,salvandola por poco de desaparecer en el asteroide,cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la zona del impacto aterrizó en las ruinas de una casa

-Ahh,amiga estás bien! (dijo pinkie con alegría)

-Jaja claro! en serio pensabas que unos trozos de roca voladores me detendrían

-Ah que alivio...(recargandose en uno de los muros y dejandose caer)...pensé que...tu...y las demas...

-Oye tranquila...ambas estamos bien que es lo único que importa...ahora sólo debemos buscar refugio y esperar a que pase esta tormenta

-PERO Y LAS DEMAS!?

-Créeme estoy segura que harán lo mismo,no te preocupes estaran bien.."o eso espero"...oye me permites? (señalando a pound)

-Ah si claro..(entregandole al pegaso)...y como fue que sobreviste?

-Bueno...estaba durmiendo sobre una nube cuando el primer meteorito paso cerca de donde yo estaba,durante los primeros momentos de esta masacre ayude a muchos a salir de aqui al igual que big mac

-Big mac!? El también anda por aqui! y donde esta?

-no se...(viendo como pound mordisqueaba su dedo)...cuando escolte fuera a vinyl y octavia el dijo que iria a ayudar a alguien mas,entonces nos separamos...y no he sabido nada de el...

-Oh ya veo...

-Y tu como lo lograste?

-...ahhh...larga historia

-Venga! que no podemos ir más deprisa!?

-lo siento señorita twiligth,pero vamos a todo lo que da

-Princesa twiligth,mire estamos cerca!

Twiligth asomo la cabeza por afuera de la escotilla lateral del helicóptero,a lo lejos pudo ver varias columnas de humo además de pequeñas estrellas que se precipitaban a tierra rápidamente,trago duro y sólo rezo por que sus amigas estuvieran bien

-Tranquila twiligth...estoy seguro que están bien

-(volteando)...flash..(el pegaso usaba un traje militar de color negro igual al de los marines,en el brazo derecho tenia una bandana roja con un emblema que demostraba su rango)...estoy tan preocupada...y si alguna no logra salir...ten-tengo miedo!

-Oye calma...(abrazandola)...no pienses en eso...además crees que tus amigas se rendirian tan facil,tras todo lo que han pasado juntas?

-Tienes razon...(correspondiendo)...no debo pensar en eso...gracias,flash

-Oye para eso estoy aqui no?

Mientras el escuadrón de rescate conformado por 5 helicópteros hsk-053 (los de doble hélice) se acercaba al lugar del siniestro,twiligth no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por sus amigas a pesar de las palabras de flash sentry,sólo esperaba que todas estuvieran bien...

Choza de fluttershy

Luego de haber bajado al cráter y ver el estado del joven,fluttershy hizo todo lo posible para tratar de sacarlo de ahi incluso ángel trató de ayudar pero la poca fuerza del conejo sólo servia para jalar su pantalon,la pegaso uso toda su fuerza posible y despues de un rato logro recargarlo contra la pared de roca luego se disponía a levantarlo pero cuando trató de poneres de pie con el cayó de senton de nuevo al suelo

Pum!

-Ah!? Pero que!? no pude levantarlo...senti como si algo me jalara hacia el suelo..."huh?..(mirando al joven)...ahora entiendo su brazo izquierdo sigue atrapado en la roca...ay fluttershy pero que tonta ^_^U

Fluttershy de nuevo puso el brazo derecho del joven sobre su espalda e intento levantarlo,cuando se había puesto casi totalmente de pie sintió de nuevo ese empuje hacia abajo asi que junto fuerzas y tiro hacia arriba,al fin lo había logrado! luego a paso lento siguio la subida hasta que salió del cráter,lo llevo hasta su cama y con cuidado lo recosto

-Ah ufff "si que es pesado"...al fin \^.^/...vaya si que me costo trabajo pero al fin lo logr- "y ese rastro de sangre!?"

La pegaso vio como había un rastro de líquido vital que iba desde su cama hasta el cráter,incluso vio que su suéter tenía una enorme mancha en el costado derecho entonces vio al joven y por poco se desmalla,el brazo izquierdo del joven no estaba y sangraba muchísimo,vio que la piel en vez de estar cortada estaba desgarrada como si le hubieran arrancado el miembro desde medio antebrazo,entonces su mente hizo click

-OH NO! La roca! Yo le arranque el brazo...FLUTTERSHY PERO QUE HAS HECHO!

A una velocidad que hubiera hecho sentir orgullosa a rainbow dash,regresó al crater para buscar el miembro amputado,pero luego de varios minutos de búsqueda no lo encontró por ninguna parte

minutos después en lo que quedaba del pueblo el equipo de rescate arrivo a las afueras del lugar los militares no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a montar los campamentos medicos,luego en grupos entraron a al pueblo a sacar a los sobrevivientes y heridos,minutos despues la pesadilla termino...el bombardeo que duró alrededor de 45 min dejó el 75% del pueblo en ruinas,los muertos se contaban por decenas entre los cuales estaban: lyra,la enfermera redheart,snails,diamond tiara,carrot top y una de las encargadas del spa la hermana de lotus,aloe

twiligth junto con flash sentry salio en busca de sus amigas en cuanto dejó de caer metralla del cielo y sin buscar tanto las encontró,primero a applejack,applebloom,rarity y sweetie bell que estaba refugiadas en lo que quedaba de la alcaldía

-CHICAS!

-TWILIGTH!

-que...(rarity miro hacia arriba) O POR LUNA,TWILIGTH ERES TU!

- que alegría saber que estan bien! (abrazando a sus amigas)

-lo mismo decimos,pero que es lo que haces aqui?

-vine con flash a ayudar,los militares estan preparando los campamentos para los heridos

-ya veo,que bueno volver a verte,lástima que sea en una situación asi...

-y donde estan pinkie,dash y fluttershy?

-no lo sabemos...

-si aqui solo estamos rarity,yo y las niñas

-y ellas donde estan?

-ah ya las llamo,niñas!

ambas niñaa salieron ás derruida edificación y saludaron a twiligth luego ella llamó a flash y le pidio a uno de sus hombres que las llevará al campamento,luego ambos salieron a buscar a las demas,encontraron a pinkie,rainbow dash,los gemelos cake y además derpy con el doctor whoves,el grupo estaba en lo que solía ser una tienda de antigüedades

-RAINBOW PINKIE QUE ALEGRÍA SABER QUE ESTAN BIEN!

-TWILIGTH! (dijo dash)

-oh dulce celestia,estas bien! (dijo pinkie)

-ay amigas,por un momento pensé que las había perdido...

-tranquila twi,estamos bien (hablo dash)

-y también estan los gemelos! hola derpy,doctor

-hola twiligth,gusto en saludarte (saludo el doctor)

-woo twiligth tienes alas! pues hace cuanto que no nos vemos? (hablo derpy)

-jaja hace mucho derpy,me alegra que estes bien

-oye twi y sabes algo de las chicas? (pregunto pinkie)

no se preocupen,rarity y applejack están en el campamento con las niñas

-d-de verdad!? (dijo dash)

-si,no perdamos más el tiempo hay que reunirnos con ellas

-venga doc,dejeme ayudarle (dijo flash viendo que el doc tenia herida la pierna)

-gracias,y tu eres?

-capitán flash sentry,brigada especial de rescate táctico...twiligth me ha hablado sobre ud,y tu debes ser derpy no? (dijo flash mirando a la pegaso)

-ahh si em hola...y tu eres el novio de twiligth?

-ahhhh...algo asi...estoy en eso jeje

al llegar al campamento rarity y applejack no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas al reencontrarse con sus amigas lo mismo que dash y pinkie,pero a pesar de la emotiva reunion no se olvidaron de la única que faltaba en ese grupo,asi que sin perder tiempo pusieron marcha hacia la cabaña de fluttershy

Y al fin terminó...vaya infierno que sufrieron las chicas,y esto sólo es la punta del iceberg aún falta mucho camino que recorrer...x cierto si les esta gustando este fic deberian darse una vuelta por mi perfil y leer mi otro proyecto "Mariposa Acorazada" también de mlp,les prometo les vas a gustar pues ya tiene 45 reviews yay! Nos leemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 quien eres tu?

Fluttershy p.o.v.

Parece que al fin ha terminado...los gritos y las explosiones se han detenido,además hace unos minutos vi un grupo de helicópteros que aterrizo en ponyville...ahhhh sólo espero que mis amigas esten a salvo...podría ir a buscarlas,pero ahora este joven me necesita...además estoy segura que ellas están bien

-Ghhhh...tsk...

-oh...esta tratando de reaccionar!

Me acerqué a su lado y vi que estaba sudando,rápidamente busque alguna prenda para humedecerla y ponerla sobre su frente,fui a mi baño y traje todo lo necesario para tratar sus heridas,alcohol,gasas,tela adhesiva,incluso una aguja quirúrgica,pero no encontre ninguno trapo útil asi que use lo que tenia a la mano

(sonido de ropa rasgandose)

Arranque las mangas de mi suéter y use una para ponerla sobre su frente,con la parte del torso hice un torniquete en lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo para detener la hemorragia y la manga que quedaba la use para limpiar su rostro y sus heridas,mientras le atendia no pude dejar de verlo pues no me dejaba de preguntar que era el,cabello rubio,nariz pequeña y su piel no tenia pelo

-Pobre de ti..(limpiando su rostro)...no me imagino que es lo que habrás pasado..."sólo espero que no seas una mala persona"

-Ahhh...d-don...de...es...toy

-"Esta hablando...tal vez quiere recuperar el sentido" no te preocupes,calma...

-qui-quien eres?...

-mi nombre es fluttershy...y caiste en mi casa

-uhhh...c-co...mo

El joven siguio hablando un poco mientras yo continúaba limpiando sus heridas,por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que estaba muy débil,segui mirandolo hasta que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos,nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos eran de color azul claro pero por unos momentos parecian que irradiaban luz propia

-Estas bien?

-...tu...eres...

-Como?...oye calma,aún estas muy herido...pero tranquilo..(tomando su mano)...yo cuidare de ti...

-...i...iris...

Luego de aquella breve conversación se desvaneció de nuevo,no perdí tiempo y comence a atenderlo,primero le quite aquel chaleco que llevaba pero me di cuenta que también usaba playera y al recordar lo mucho que pesaba decidi cortarla,luego le quite las botas y vi que el no tenía cascos sino pies como los animales,estos eran largos y con dedos pequeños, y por último debía hacer algo que en mi sano juicio nunca habría hecho y eso fue quitarle los pantalones al joven...comence a imaginar cosas como que este despertaria o que alguien me viera haciendolo,ayyy no! moriría de vergüenza si alguien me viera,asi que con una mano me tape los ojos y con la otra me dispuse a privarlo de su vestimenta

-Ok fluttershy...puedes hacerlo...vamos tu puedes

comence a palpar su pecho y a bajar lentamente sin ver,tenía que admitir algo ese chico estaba en buena forma pude sentir su abdomen y despues baje mas,cuando senti algo metalico me detuve al fin había encontrado la hebilla de su cinturón

-Ok...calma,calma...ahora levanta el broche...aha... "Click" bien ya se abrio ahora saca el botón...ok...ya casi...listo!...ahora sigue... O.O el cierre..."celestia si estas viendo esto,por favor no pienses mal de mi!"

Ay,había olvidado el cierre...ay celestia...que vergüenza!...pero tengo que hacerlo necesito revisar si no tiene heridas en las piernas...entonces de mi amigo angel,quiza el pueda ayudarme

-Angel donde estas? (Dicho esto mi conejo salto a la cama y escuche sus chillidos) ok necesito que me ayudes ya que no puedo ver,cuento contigo?

chillidos

-PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!? Como crees que voy a ver a ese joven mientras lo des-visto,no sería apropiado...ademas...me da pena u_u ...entonces me ayudaras?

Chillidos

-gracias! entonces tu me guiarás ok?

Chillidos

-Bien aqui voy...(acerqué mi mano lentamente)...más abajo o voy bien?

Chillidos

-De acuerdo...para abajo...ah! ya lo tengo ya encontre el cierre..."ahora sólo tengo que...bajarlo"...ok creo que ya bajo...ya puedo jalar sus pantalones?

Chillidos

-Bien aqui voy..."oh me siento tan...avergonzada...ojala no despierte,no quiero un mal entendido"

Pasada esa desagradable experiencia tome una de las piernas del pantalón aún sin ver y comence a jalarlo hacia abajo,entonces escuché que angel bajo de la cama eso me hizo quitar la mano de donde estaba,haciendo que perdiera la ubicacion de la prenda ahora debía arriesgarme a tocar al joven de nuevo

-Ahh...d-donde esta?..(moviendo mi mano en el aire)...ay! no quiero que piense que soy una pervertida...pero tengo que hacerlo..."ay maria dame puntería"...ok...3...2...1...aqui voy

(sonido de corneta)

-C-creo que ya lo tengo...

-Efectivamente fluttershy lo tienes...

-ok...gracias rainbow dash,ahora sol- O.O

-Y no me refiero al pantalón...oye shy,que picarona eh? Jajaja! ):-D

Narracion 3ra persona

luego de escuchar la voz de rainbow fluttershy giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con todas sus amigas y flash sentry con cara de wtf! a excepción de pinkie que tenía su celular en la mano y apuntaba a fluttershy,la expresión de la pegaso fue de horror absoluto y no era para menos pues tenía la mano en el area privada del chico

-C-cariño...que...e-estas h-haciendo? (pregunto rarity)

-Entonces...uhh...esta...es la...razón...por la que...no...invitaste...a...big mac? (dijo applejack)

-ya decia yo que tenías algo entre manos,aún lo tienes jajaja (rio rainbow)

-"Esto va para colttube" (penso pinkie)

-Recorde aquella vez en el placio de cristal,lo recuerdas twi? estabamos tan ebrios..(dijo flash en voz baja al oido de twi)

-shhh cayate aqui no!?...chicas,chicas no adelanten conclusiones de seguro no es lo que piensan,verdad fluttershy?

-Yo...yo...um..."no se que hacer! o celestia,luna o lauren ayudenme!

-Ghh...ahhhh!

Mientras todas veían a fluttershy el joven soltó un fuerte alarido y comenzó a moverse violentamente,shy reacciono y de un estuche debajo de su cama saco una jeringa con un líquido azul transparente no lo dudo 2 veces para inyectarlo,flash reaccióno tambien y ayudo a la pegaso sosteniendo los brazos del joven que a los pocos segundos comenzo a calmarse,twiligth y las chicas tambien salieron de su trance y se acercaron para asistir a su amiga

-Veo que aún no olvidas tu entrenamiento de la unidad de primeos auxilios verdad fluttershy? (dijo flash)

-lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida,como van sus pulsaciones?

-93 y bajando...se estabiliza,presion arterial?

-Normalizandose 80/105,...hmm...(revisando sus ojos)..sus pupilas se ven algo dilatadas,pero están reaccionando a la luz...ya paso...

-Que crees que haya pasado?

-...no lo se...una pesadilla tal vez? "aunque yo nunca

habia visto una pesadilla como esa..."

-Hey fluttershy...como fue que aprendiste a atender asi? (dijo rainbow)

-no lo sabes dash? (hablo twiligth)

-Saber que?

-Fluttershy fue parte del escuadrón especial de emergencias y rescate,tal vez los conozcas como los S.E.R.S por sus siglas en inglés (respondió flash)

-hablas del equipo que se adentraba en las zonas de conflicto más brutales para rescatar civiles!? EN SERIO ESTUVISTE AHI!

-si,fue durante el año que te fuiste a entrar con los wonderbolts...como esta su pulso? (pregunto a flash)

-ya esta estable...ahora sólo hay que atender sus heridas

-Bien no perdamos tiempo...

-Oye fluttershy y...quien es el?

-espera a que flash y yo terminémos de atenderlo y se los dire

Fluttershy asistida por flash sentry atendio al joven que ya se habia calmado,entre ambos pusieron vendas,suturas parches y otras cosas más incluso lo conectaron a un monitor cardíaco,cuando terminaron salieron de la casa y fluttershy les contó todo,todas y cada una de las chicas tenian una cara de duda en sus rostros,twi ofrecio a su amiga que un escuadrón viniera a recoger al joven para atenderlo en el campamento pero esta se nego pues le preocupaba mucho ese chico además quería saber como fue que llegó aqui,la noche ya había caido y lo que quedaba del pueblo se encontraba en silencio a ecepcion del campamento a las afueras de ponyville

-Entonces no vienes fluttershy?

-No me quedaré a cuidar del joven,además tengo todo lo necesario

-Pero tu casa esta dañada!? No temes que colapse?

-Jeje no se preocupen chicas,todo estará bien

-Bien hasta mañan- (en ese momento flash recibió una transmisión por su auricular) aha...si...ok le dire,sentry fuera,applejack encontraron a tu hermano

-COMO Y EL ESTA BIEN!?

-oye calma,esta bien sólo esta un poco golpeado,lo encontraron inconsciente en la escuela,ahora esta en el campamento

-Y que hacemos en este lugar,vámonos! (todas vieron recriminatoriamente a applejack) uh,lo siento fluttershy yo-

-Jeje oye calma,dense prisa entonces,dale a mac mis saludos y espero que este bien

-Ok le dire...(acercandose a su oido) y creo que omitiremos la parte en la que tienes a un...uhhh...joven en tu cama no queremos que se ponga celoso verdad?

-Applejack!

-es broma jaja,nos vemos

-estaremos en el campamento por si necesitas algo (dijo twiligth)

-Tal vez esto te sirva (dandole un radio) es un radio de largo alcance,será nuestro enlace mientras se reestablecen las comunicaciones

-Gracias flash,hasta mañana

Las chicas tomaron rumbo hacia el pueblo y cuando estaban ahi ninguna pronuncio palabra alguna pues el que antes fue un tranquilo y sereno pueblo,ahora sólo son ruinas de un doloroso recuerdo

Canterlot

Luna p.o.v

Ahhh otra tranquila noche velando por los sueños de los pequeños ponies,hasta ahora no ha pasado nada extraño a excepción de los sueños que vi sobre lo que acababa de pasar en ponyville,tanta angustia y sufrimiento...pobres víctimas pero pude hacer que olvidaran ese momento amargo y ahora duermen en paz...ahora estoy en los sueños de una niña que sueña con que es una princesa y tiene un castillo de hielo jaja ay lo niños...uh? que pasa...el sueño se distorsiona...

Ahora me encuentro en un extraño lugar,parece una instalación militar pero quien estará soñando con algo como esto? camino entre los largos y oscuros pasillos esperando encontrar al poseedor de este sueño y logro llegar a una sala en donde hay grandes ordenadores,mesas y papeles en el suelo pero lo que más llama mi atencion es que hay un enorme tubo de conservacion en el centro

-Este lugar...parece un laboratorio...hay mucho desorden...algo paso aqui y no creo que haya sido algo bueno...

Mire los monitores y había un montón de datos que yo no entendia,asi que recoji uno de los tantos papeles en el suelo y alcanzo a leer "proyecto Z" además de unos apuntes que decían asi "he podido estabilizar el bassnium lo cual fue muy difícil sin el portador original...ese maldito...cree que puede traicionarme y quedarse impune,JA! yo le enseñare y quien mejor que su hermano para encargarse de esta tarea...pero aún es muy pronto para despertarlo..."

No entendí ni una palabra de aquel papel,exepto algo sobre el proyecto Z y algo llamado bassnium que a mi parecer suena a algún elemento,sali por las anchas puertas de esa sala y llegue a un largo corredor que terminaba en un cuarto ancho,con una enorme ventana y que sólo tenía una silla parecida a un trono me acerqué lentamente hasta el curioso asiento era identico a un trono sólo que hecho con metal,entonces me senté y las persianas se levantaron automáticamente pero cuando la luz de la luna entro por las ventanas el horror se hizo presente

A los pies del supuesto trono estaba un cuerpo...era como un mono pero sin pelo más que a los lado de su cabeza,manos con dedos y en sus pies usaba una especie de calzado,tenia una bata y pantalones de mezclilla...tenía golpes,cortadas,heridas que aún sangraban y marcas en el cuello parece que lo estrangularon,además se veía de una edad muy avanzada tal vez unos 45-50 años

-...quien pudo haber hecho algo como esto,la forma en que mataron a este sujeto fue brutal...es como si hubieran disfrutado su dolor y luego le dieran el golpe de gracia...

Hubiera seguido viendo el cuerpo pero escuche el ruido de pasos acercandose,se escuchaba como algo muy pesado y segundos despues apareció...en el umbral de la puerta se paró alguien por lo que vi pertenecia a la misma raza que el difunto,pero este era mucho más alto y llevaba una especie de armadura,ademas su melena era muy larga esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas,no pude verlo bien pues la luz no me lo permitia sólo enmarcaba su silueta

-...saludos extraño,no ataques y no atacare...me presento soy la princesa luna una de las gobernantes de equestria y no se donde estoy...si fueras tan amable,podrías decirme donde estoy?

Sonido de pasos

-hm? repito podría decirme en donde me encuentro,no hace falta que se acerq- ghhh!

No pude terminar la frase,cuando vi que aquel extraño ya se encontraba frente a mi levantándome en peso por el cuello,su fuerza era increible lo estaba haciendo con una mano! senti como el aire me faltaba y mi conciencia se desvanecia poco a poco mientras el apretaba más el agarre...pero como era eso posible? yo soy quien domina el mundo onírico y sin embargo estoy siendo sometida...vencida por esos inexpresivos y fríos ojos rojizos,de lo único que estoy segura es que me matara sin dudarlo...tengo que salir de aqui!

Reuni toda la energia posible en mi cuerno y este comenzó a brillar pero a pesar del intenso brillo aún no podía ver con claridad a ese sujeto sólo veía su brazo sosteniendome y su mirada que no se despegaba de mi,luego de un intenso flash desperte agitada y sudando en mi cama,me lleve una mano a la cabeza y trate de tranquilizarme,mire por la ventana para ver al astro del que me encargo,iluminar mi habitacion...que fue eso?...quien era el?...como era posible que el fuera más fuerte que yo en el mundo onírico?..ahora estoy segura que ese presentimiento que tuve fue mucho más que eso...ese sujeto...esta aqui...

Luna ya se ha dado cuenta que hay una presencia rondando este lugar,lasc chicas podran hacerle frente a esta amenaza si se llegará a comprobar? los dejó de tarea,dejen sus reviews y comentarios,nos leemos luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 awake...

Ya había pasado una semana luego de que la lluvia de meteoritos arrasara ponyville,los primeros 3 días luego de la catástrofe fueron los mas agotadores tanto para las chicas como para el resto de los lugareños y militares,el primer dia se dedico a la búsqueda de más sobreviventes en lo que quedaba del pueblo por desgracia esto sólo incremento la cifra de muertos pues sólo se rescataron 10 personas mas,el segundo se enfoco en atender a los heridos de gravedad y en la busqueda de recursos útiles entre las ruinas y el tercero fue para la planeacion y organizacion de los equipos de reconstrucción del sitio incluso la princesa celestia acompañada de su hermana asistieron para evaluar los daños y dar consuelo a aquellos que perdieron algún ser querido,twiligth se encuentra ahora supervisando la construcción del hospital

-Eso es,sigan asi...verán que muy pronto nos recuperamos de este golpe (decia twiligth a unos trabajadores que excavaban con palas)

-si princesa twiligth

-Solo twiligth aún no me acostumbro al término princesa...(revisando unos planos) "vamos muy bien...pero aún nos falta camino por recorrer"

-Te ves muy ocupada twiligth...

-(dandose vuelta) ah,princesa luna! Ya ha llegado el cargamento de recursos para comezar la construcción de la escuela?

-Si,tu "amigo" el capitán (haciendo comillas con los dedos) flash esta supervisando la descarga

-P-princesa..q-que quiere decir?...

-no soy ciega twiligth,es obio que ambos estan saliendo..

-Ahh...b-bueno...y-yo...

-Sabes se ve que han sido muy cuidadosos si ni siquiera mi hermana lo sabe..."luego de aquella fiesta en el palacio de cristal",me tomo mucho darme cuenta

-...emmm...uhh... O.O

-no te preocupes,no dire nada...yo también tuve tu edad...pero la próxima vez...(acercandose a su oido y hablando en voz baja) usa una mordaza...tus gemidos se escuchaban hasta el balcon

-O-o-ok...g-g-g-grac-cias...O/O

-Señorita twiligth,venga por favor!

Ambas princesas acudieron al llamado del obrero el cual estaba en un cráter,twiligth pregunto que sucedía entonces el obrero se hizo a un lado y le enseño a la princesa de la magia lo que había encontrado,el objeto era una esfera metálica del tamaño de una pelota,tenía un corte transversal en un lado con un cristal violeta en el centro ademas tenía una pequeña grieta,también había cables colgando por todo su diámetro y pequeñas luces alrededor del corte,twiligth levantó el objeto frente a ella y trató de desifrar lo que era

-Nunca había visto algo asi...que crees que sea twiligth?

-no lo se...esta cosa..."parece una parte de algo"...

-Creo que deberiamos investigar los cráteres..(dijo luna)...si esto estaba aqui es probable que haya más fragmentos

-Tiene razon princesa...quiza y esto nos revele lo que pasó...tomen un descanzo,mientras la princesa luna y yo hablaremos sobre la situación

Dicho esto los obreros se retiraron por un refrigerio,twiligth junto con luna regresaron al campamento y entraron en la tienda de twiligth,pusieron el objeto sobre la mesa y lo miraron con lujo de detalle momentos después flash llego con una caja en las manos

-Oye twi adivina lo que enc-... ah,princesa luna (poniendose en firmes)

-Descanse capitán sentry,no estamos en canterlot...parece que tienes algo que decirle a twiligth

-Si estan muy ocupadas,puedo volver luego...

-no,esta bien...recorde que tengo algo que hacer,permiso...ah,pero antes...(acercandose al oido de flash)...a mi no me molesta si ustedes 2..."conviven" un rato...además,twiligth ha estado muy estresada...le vendría bien despejar su mente (guiño)

Dicho esto salió dejando a flash con una cara de ._. ,luego reaccióno y llegó hasta donde estaba twiligth

-Como lo su- !?

-Larga historia...bien que es lo que pasa?

-ah si,estábamos en la descarga del material cuando uno de los obreros cayo en uno de los cráteres,me acerque para ayudarle y cuando el salió algo llamó mi atencion

-Y que fue?

-algo que te va a sacar de tus casillas...(poniendo la caja frente a ella)...abrelo

-...(metiendo las manos en el paquete)...e-esto...es...

Twiligth levantó el objeto frente a ella,aunque estaba en muy mal estado pudo distinguir de que se trataba de un casco,era de color rojo casi en su totalidad excepto en la parte superior de la cabeza que era de color blanco,tenía un par de cuernos que se inclinaban hacia atras,y otro par de menor tamaño a la altura de la nuca y debajo una pequeña muesca rectangular,a los lados tenía 2 círculos blancos con el centro en azul,la parte de la cara era angosta y sólo tenía espacio para los ojos,nariz y boca,tenía grietas por todas partes y le faltaban algunos pedazos de los cuernos y la parte izquierda de la barbilla

-Dices que lo encontraste en un cráter?

-Si,ademas no es la primer cosa extraña que encontramos...hemos estado hallando pedazos de metal en algunos cráteres...como si fueran parte de algo

-ya veo...y pienso igual que tu...pues yo encontre esto (mostrándole la esfera metálica)

-Wow...que es esto...es como un...

-Núcleo?

-si eso exactamente...comienzo a creer que...hay algo más aqui,además de una catástrofe...

-Yo también flash...yo tambien...

* * *

><p>Choza de fluttershy<p>

Fluttershy y Rarity estaban el el cuarto de la pegaso,platicando sobre el estado del chico que estaba sobre la cama con la intravenosa en su brazo derecho y el monitor cardíaco funcionando,la pelirosa lo veía con una cara de suma preocupación mientras que rarity hacia lo mismo pero viendo a su amiga pues esta se ha pasado una semana velando por el bienestar del joven

-Aun no ha despertado? (dijo rarity)

-No ya tiene una semana asi,y no parece que vaya a reacciónar todavía...(dijo fluttershy)

-Pero sus heridas ya sanaron,no debio haber despertado ya?

-no lo se amiga,a estas alturas el ya debio abrir los ojos...tal parce que de verdad este...uhhh...chico...paso por algo muy duro..."me compadezco por el"

-Y que hay de sus brazo? Lo encontraron?

-No...no había nada más en el cráter...por lo menos el torniquete funciona y ya no sangra,esperare hasta que despierte para llevarlo al hospital,asi podrán revisar su brazo

-Y por que no lo diagnosticas tu?

-Me da un poco de miedo...cuando vi la piel colgando pense que yo le había desprendido el brazo y al no encontrarlo me sentí un poco aliviada,además tal vez necesita cirugía y el hospital aún no esta reparado

-Ya veo...

-Puedes quedarte un poco con el,iré a revisar que hace angel

-Claro cariño adelante,yo lo cuido

Fluttershy salió del cuarto a buscar a su problematica mascota,mientras rarity veía a detalle a ese joven,su rostro,piel,cabello y pies era tan diferentes y a la vez similares,puso su mano sobre la del joven y la subió lentamente acariciando su antebrazo,nunca había sentido ese tipo de piel,luego retiró con una de sus manos un mechón de cabello que caia por su frente para despues poner su mano en su mejilla

-Sabes..(acercandose a su rostro)...para ser un..."no tengo ni la menor idea"...extraño...no eres feo...tienes un tipo de encanto..."de seguro eras un rompecorazónes en tu hogar"...me pregunto...

La unicornio fue acercandose lentamente hasta que al fin probo los labios del joven,fue un beso corto pero fue suficiente para que las mejillas de la modista se encendieran,dominada por el libido comenzó a jalar la sabana lentamente hasta descubrir el pecho y el torso del chico

-"Oh celestia!" menudo cuerpo...esos músculos...parecen de acero..."controlate rarity,controlate"...creo que...no hay problema si veo un poco mas...

Rarity siguio bajando la sabana lentamente,penso que vería algo más pero para su decepción el joven traia ropa interior,unos shorts de malla negros,pero pese a la frustración al contemplar el cuerpo semi-desnudo del chico comenzó a imaginar cosas,incluso babeo un poco

-Ahhh...mhhh..."control,querida" pero es tan difícil...el es tan...viril,aquellos músculos definidos...este joven es el sueño de toda yegua..."vaya pense que estaba desnudo..ahora que lo pienso...que tan dotado estara?" (acercando su mano a la entrepierna del joven)

-Ahhh...rarity...que haces?

Una voz la trajo de vuelta al mundo real,lentamente volteo su cabeza hacia un lado para encontrar a rainbow dash que la veía ._.U

-r-rainbow...h-hola...

-uhh...que haces rarity?..."lo estaba manoseando?"...por que estas sangrando de la nariz?

-ah...yo...(poniendose una mano en la nariz) cuidaba del joven,si eso,lo estaba cuidando ^.^U

-Ok..."mentirosa...-_- "..y aún no despierta?

-No,justamente de eso hablabamos yo y fluttershy

-...espero que cuando lo haga..(mirando seriamente al joven)...yo esté aqui

-Huh? Por que dices eso?

-Hay algo en este sujeto que no me gusta...algo que me mantiene intranquila..."ojala que sólo sea un presentimiento"

-Calma dashie...no creo que el sea alguien malo "alguien asi de atractivo,no puede serlo"además primero tendrá que despertar,despues de eso sacaremos conclusiones

Las chicas guardaron silencio mientras ambas veían al joven,rarity lo tapo de vuelta para que fluttershy no se molestara,luego ella llego con angel en brazos

-Oh hola dash,no te vi llegar

-Entre por el hueco del techo,como no te vi en el pueblo pensé que estarías aqui

-si me quedé a ver como estaba este chico,oye rarity que te paso en la nariz?

-Ah...yo...cuidaba a nuestro amigo...

El dia siguio su curso y al fin la noche cayo,el pueblo quedo en silencio nuevamente pues todos los sobrevivientes fueron movidos a un campamento en las praderas aledañas,la princesa luna decreto que hasta que las reparaciones no estuvieran terminadas nadie podría volver,pues aún había algunas edificaciones a punto de colapsar

* * *

><p>-Detente dragoon! si sigues con tu plan vas a matar a todos los civiles a bordo!<p>

-Crees que eso me importa?...eh? en serio crees que me importan sus patéticas vidas! Lo unico que yo quiero es verlos sufrir...es tan divertido verlos correr por sus vidas y gritar piedad jajaja!

-Hubiera sido un buen plan,pero no me contemplaste...aqui acaba tu camino...

-Ah,en serio?

Aquella silueta lanzó de una de sus manos con garras una enorme bola de fuego que dio en un ordenador destruyendolo,las chispas salieron de la enorme computadora y el lugar comenzó a temblar

-Tu decides...detenerme o evacuar a los civiles...dura decisión no?

-MAGMA! ahora la colonia se desplomara!

-Ese ya no es mi problema,jajaja nos vemos luego cazador!

* * *

><p>? p.o.v<p>

-Ah...ahh...d-donde...estoy?...

Abro los ojos pesadamente pero lo único que logró ver es oscuridad,parece que me encuentro en una cama...dios siento que dormi por décadas,mis ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la penumbra y puedo distinguir algunas formas,veo una mesa,un ropero,un espejo...parece que me encuentro en una habitación,trató de tallar mis ojos con mis manos entonces es cuando me doy cuenta...

-Mi brazo...mi brazo izquierdo no esta...como fue que llegue aqui...

Con un poco de esfuerzo me senté en la cama lo cual fue un poco complicado al tener sólo un brazo,reviso y muevo el resto de mis extremidades y se sienten algo rígidas,tal parece que estuve en una especie de coma

-No recuerdo nada...es como si acabara de nacer...creo que lo primero será saber en donde me encuentro

Me pongo en uno de los lados de la cama me quito la intravenosa y tambien el monitor cardíaco y lentamente trató de levantarme,es un poco difícil ya que siento que es la primera vez que trató de ponerme de pie,estuve a punto de irme contra un muro por suerte reaccione rápido y use mi mano parece que estoy saliendo de mi letardo,a paso lento salgo de la habitacion paso por la sala y veo un enorme hueco en el techo y tambien uno en el suelo,no les presto atencion y sigo con mi camino,al fin logre llegar a la puerta entonces la abro lentamente

-Asi que estoy en una cabaña...y por lo que veo es la única cosa por aqui...vaya es la primera vez que veo un cielo tan despejado lleno de estrellas y la luna tambien

es increíble

Me siento en los escalones de la entrada y contemplo el firmamento nocturno,la suave brisa se siente tan bien...eh? que es eso?..siento que algo me está picando la espalda asi que me doy vuelta para encontrar un pequeño conejo blanco que me mira un poco disgustado

-Oh hola amigo,fuiste tu quien me trajo aqui?

El conejo no cambio su expresión,sólo dio un par de pisotones y movió sus patas en el aire

-Uh...que?...lo siento amigo,no se que quieres decir

Esta vez dio un par de chillidos y siguio picandome las costillas

-Jeje oye basta...no se que estés diciendo pero de seguro esto te calmara

El conejo no cambió su expresión,entonces acerqué mi mano a su barbilla y comence a rascarla al principio se resistio pero luego de unos momentos se dejó querer hasta movia su pata derecha rápidamente,luego acaricie su cabeza y despues volvi a mirar el hermoso cielo estrellado,entonces el pequeño conejo subió por mi espalda y se sentó en mi hombro izquierdo

-"Parece que tengo un nuevo amigo",que dices pequeñín quieres ser mi amigo?

Este dio un par de chillidos,luego me miro y despues asintió

-es hermosa no? La noche es tan espectacular...espero que todas las noches pueda contemplar tal belleza...

Mientras miraba el firmamento nocturno al lado de mi nuevo amigo peludo,comence a pensar cosas como,quien era? cual es mi nombre? y sobre todo...donde estoy?

Campamento de refugiados

* * *

><p>Twiligth p.o.v<p>

Ahhh! Me he pasado el resto de la tarde tratando de averiguar que rayos es esta cosa! al principio pensé que sería fácil pues no siempre se ven pedazos de máquina cayendo del cielo,pero al mirarlo a detalle me doy cuenta de que esto no se parece a nada que yo haya visto,como quisiera tener mas conocimientos en ingeniería y mecatronica...trate de conectarlo a un ordenador para saber si dentro hay algo util pero no funcionó,intente oprimiendo algunos botones y jalando cables pero no,no hay avance!...ahhhh...esto me está volviendo loca,estaba sobre mi silla viendo el objeto cuando oigo que alguien entra a mi tienda

-Twiligth? Sigues despierta?

-Uh? Flash que haces aqui? Son casi las 11:30

-Bueno estaba patrullando cuando vi la luz de tu tienda encendida,sigues tratando de averiguar que es eso?

-Si...ya sabes como soy,cuando descubro algo nuevo no me detengo hasta saber como es que funciona

-lo se,lo se..(camino hasta ponerse detrás de mi)..pero será mejor que lo dejes para mañana,ya es tarde y necesitas descansar (poniendo sus manos en mis hombros)

-Creo que tienes razón

-Vez? Asi que andando...vamos,a la cama

-Flash! pero van a oirnos

-Que? No! No me refiero a eso,sino a que te vayas a dormir

-"hm...yo esperaba que dijeras que si" ok,ok...ya voy

Flash me cargo en sus brazos y me llevó hasta aquel catre que ahora era mi cama,me quite los lentes y la bata y los deje sobre la mesa,flash me arropo y se despidio con un beso luego apago la luz y salió de la tienda,tal vez tenga razon...una noche de descanso es lo que necesito,quiza y pueda averiguar que es esa cosa mañana por la mañana...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 ami-enemigo

Canterlot

Celestia p.o.v

Ahhh,hace tanto que no veía una mañana tan fresca como la de hoy,desde mi balcon puedo ver casi todo canterlot y la gente que comienza su dia a dia,desde aqui parecen hormigas jeje,este dia parece muy prometedor...sólo espero que esa energía que senti ayer no sea nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme

-que habrá sido eso...era tan distinto a todo lo que he presentido,esa energía no era de twiligth,ni de mi hermana...tal vez de discord...no,era algo mucho más grande...

miro hacia el balcon inferior y me doy cuenta de que esta abierto,que raro? Luna nunca deja la puerta asi,entonces despliego mis alas y bajo hasta su balcon,cuando llegó miro hacia adentro y sólo puedo ver oscuridad lógico de mi hermana pues ella duerme durante el dia,entonces comienzo a camina hasta donde estaba su cama

-"que raro?" ella siempre se encierra totalmente cuando va a dormir...luna? Estas despierta?

-"Snort" Zzzzzz...

-(Hablando en voz baja) si esta dormida,parece que sólo olvido cerrar la puerta.."un momento...esta sonriendo?"...será mejor que la deje descansar,dulces sueños luna

Me despido de mi hermana y camino hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno,salgo y comienzo a cerrar la puerta lentamente entonces escucho que luna comienza a balbucear algunas palabras,asi que me quedo en el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza dentro para poder escucharla

-No...por favor...zzzz...no te vayas...

-"no sabía que hablaba dormida? Tendrá alguna pesadilla?"

-Por...zzz...favor quedate...zzz...un rato..."snort"...mas...

-"Tal vez esta soñando con el príncipe de sus sueños,jeje igual que cuando era niña"

-señor poeta...zzz...no se vaya...quiero...zzz...seguir escuchando...sus dulces...zzz...palabras...

-"Poeta?"

-Por favor...siga diciendo...zzz...lo bella...que soy...

-"Ó_Ó como!?" vaya parece que esta teniendo uno de "esos" sueños...espero que no se le ocur...ACHU!

-Uhh...q-que? (abriendo los ojos ligeramente)

-Demonios! *.*

Cerré la puerta rápidamente esperando que mi hermana no me haya visto...pfff...no oigo nada,parece que se volvió a dormir,QUE ALIVIO! es cierto aquel dicho,la curiosidad mató al gato o en este caso al pony

* * *

><p>Sweet Apple Acres<p>

Applejack p.o.v

Ahhh! que deliciosa esta la mañana,es un dia perfecto para cosechar,ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel fatídico dia en el que casi nuestro tranquilo y querido pueblo es eliminado,asi que como los primeros abastecedores de alimento de la región tenemos que trabajar más duro que nunca,ya estoy en el pórtico lista para empezar el dia,un momento donde esta applebloom?

-Applebloom! Andando que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer

-Ya voy hermana,estoy terminando de arreglarme

Jeje esa niña cada vez se tarda más,ahora que big mac esta en cama y granny ya está muy cansada para cuidar a applebloom me ha tocado a mi ser la jefa...ufff sólo de pensar que tendré que cuidar a mi hermana dia y noche hasta que mac se recupere me agota

-Ya hermana,lista para trabajar!

-Te lavaste los dientes?

-Sip (abriendo la boca)

-te cepillaste la melena?

-Aha

-Tendiste tu cama?

-ahhh...si...(rodando los ojos)

-Ahh,niña...(llevándose una mano al rostro)...te mandaría a hacerlo pero vamos retrasadas asi que andando,pero lo haras cuando volvamos,entendiste señorita? (mire acusatoriamente a applebloom)

-Ok,ok ya no me regañes U3U

Mientras caminaba con applebloom por el sendero que nos llevaba a los campos de manzana comence a imaginarme lo difícil que sería hacernos cargo de la granja nosotras 2,por suerte la princesa celestia asigno a varias personas incluidos algunos militares a que nos ayuden,y que bien nos han caido pues estos días han sido temporada de cosechas,asi podremos abastecer el campamento hasta que se normalice la situación,a lo lejos veo un terrestre de melena negra con las puntas grises y pelaje azul verdoso,usaba aquel traje militar que traia el escuadrón de flash

-señorita applejack,buenos dias

-Hola cabo aqua stone,veo que ya empezaron

-los hombres llegaron temprano,asi que dijimos por que no?

-Bien,bien me gusta saber que son hombres a los que no les importa ensuciarse y como van?

-Bueno 3 estan recogiendo las zanahorias,3 más estan en los campos de maíz,2 en los viñedos y nosotros 5 le apoyaremos en los campos de manzana que son los más grandes

-Hm!? Quien lo diria? 3 dias aqui y ya eres todo un vaquero! (poniendo una mano en su hombro) si no te cuidas le dire a flash que te asigne aqui permanentemente

-Jeje tal vez acepte,(dijo cruzandose de brazos) si la puedo ver a usted todos los días no me importaria

-eh...uh...(desvíe la mirada,pues me sonroje un poco)...bueno,bueno ya...dejemos la palabreria y comencemos a trabajar

Vaya me agarró con la guardia baja,pero no importa ademas...el es lindo...bueno luego de esa pequeña divagacion comenzamos con lo nuestro,fue un poco difícil explicarles a los novatos que tenian que patear los arboles para hacer caer las manzanas,ya que muchos no tenian la fuerza suficiente a excepción del cabo,entonces les dije que las bajaran como pudieran asi que algunos trepaban,otros volaban y recogían las manzanas,incluso uno las derribaba con rocas cosa que me molestó pues golpearia la fruta,pero al ver su técnica vi que sólo le daba al tallo...sin golpear la fruta! Como lo hacia!

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 9:45 casi era hora de desayunar asi que les dije a todos que dejarán sus labores y fueran al granero,granny ya debió haber acabado de preparar el almuerzo,cuando me asegure que ya no hubiera nadie alrededor me dirigi hacia el granero,entonces escuche el sonido de algo caer

-Ah? (mire hacia atras) Ah,solo fue una manza- "pero que!?" angel!?

Vi salir al pequeño de entre los arbustos,que hacia angel aqui? No debería estar con fluttershy? vi como el pequeño tomo una manzana y regresó por donde vino,asi que lo seguí pues el nunca se aleja tanto solo,llegue al arbusto pero antes de asomarme escuche una voz

-Ah? Que tienes ahi? Una manzana,gracias amigo

Esa voz no es de fluttershy,alguien más esta con el pequeño...y si lo está manipulando para robar? Todas conocemos las mañas de angel pero el no es un ladron,entonces me asomo para ver con quien esta

-Oye tu! (quite los arbustos) Alejate del pequeño! El no es un...ladron..

-Uh?

-t-tu...e-eres..O_O..!

* * *

><p>Choza de fluttershy<p>

Fluttershy p.o.v

Me pregunto dónde estará angel? Es extraño que no me haya venido a despertar,pues siempre quiere desayunar muy pero muy temprano...hmp...pongo mis manos detrás de mi nuca y mientras miro el techo y me pongo a pensar

-Tal vez fue a buscar algo de comer,o tal vez fue a visitar a un amigo..."o tal vez fue a buscar a una compañera para..." como sea mejor me levanto,ya volverá

Me levanté de la cama,lave mis dientes y mi cara,me puse una blusa verde y un suéter azul y un pantalón blanco,luego baje las escaleras y mire hacia todos lados esperando ver a mi mascota pero no lo encontre

-Hmp...esto esta muy callado..."quiza esta planeando algo...como aquella vez que construyó una máquina para des-vestirme y luego me tomo fotos en ropa interior..." bueno,sólo espero que este bien...además el hambre lo hará volver

Fui a la cocina a desayunar y entonces vi el reloj que marcaba las 10:15,luego de terminar de comer sali a darle de comer a mis gallinas,luego fui con las ardillas,despues alimente a las aves y por último deje comida cerca de la cueva del señor oso,cuando ya había terminado mis labores regrese a casa a recoger mi botiquín y aún no había señales de angel

-Vaya ya son las 11..."en un ratito se hace tarde" debo darme prisa hoy me toca revisar a los que siguen en el campamento "donde estará ese conejo!" ahhh...no es la primera vez que se desaparece asi..."aún asi estoy algo preocupada" pero antes que nada están los enfermos ellos me necesitan mas!

Enfermos!? Entonces algo me vino a la mente...en todo el dia no he ido a revisar a aquel joven,se que aún esta inconsiente y sus heridas ya sanaron pero aún asi no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el,me pregunto por que aún no se ha levantado? asi que fui a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba el

-(abriendo la puerta) buenos di...as... "! O_O"...n-no...e-esta...EL JOVEN NO ESTA!

Ay no,ay no! a donde pudo haberse ido! Como fue que se marchó sin que me diera cuenta! tal vez desperto antes que yo,o quiza salió a buscar comida y esta perdido,además le falta un brazo...y si esta en el pueblo!quiza y lo confundan con alguien malvado y lo ataquen,pero como están los militares puede que lo...lo..TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO RAPIDO!

* * *

><p>Narración 3ra persona<p>

Campamento

Pinkie estaba en la tienda que funcionaba como comedor sirviendo un plato de heno a una niña que llevaba consigo una muñeca,la tienda estaba casi totalmente llena de personas que aún debían quedarse por algún pariene o hasta que su hogar terminara de estar reparado

-Y recuerda si quieres mas,sólo dilo pequeña hay para todos! (picandole la nariz)

-Gracias señorita pinkie

-sólo pinkie,la palabra señorita me hace sentir vieja (sacando una paleta y echándosela en la boca) "squee :3"

Pinkie siguio sirviendo a los que estaban en la fila esperando su desayuno,al terminar salió de la tienda para ir a su casa de campaña privada donde los gemelos cake dormían plácidamente y dentro de ella rainbow velaba por los pequeños cuál madre cuidando a su hijo

-como estan?

-Duermen...no han dado problemas en todo el dia...(dijo dash meciendo la hamaca donde estaban)

-Pff...ya quiero que esto termine...(dijo pinkie echándose en su catre) ya extraño volver a preparar pasteles y demas postres deliciosos

-Pasara un rato antes de eso,ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que todo vuelva a ser como solia

-Si,tienes razon..(poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca)..no queda mas...oye no deberías haber vuelto ya al campamento de los wonderbolts?

-Pedi permiso..(mirando a su amiga)..les conté sobre la situación en ponyville y no se negaron a que me tomé unos días mas,además spitfire y soarin podrán hacerse cargo...aqui me necesitan mas

-Jeje si eso si,que bueno es tenerte de vuelta dashie desde que te ascendieron a entrenadora ya casi no te veíamos...ahhhh...primero twiligth,luego tu...falta que despues sea otra de nosotras

-lo dices como si me fuera para siempre

-Quien sabe amiga,quien sabe...

La tranquilidad que había en esa tienda duro muy poco pues minutos despues llegó fluttershy acompañada de rarity

-Hola chicas,que las trae por aca? (dijo dash)

-Woo! amigas que sorpresa,con lo que me encantan las sorpesas,quieren jugar cartas? (dijo pinkie)

-Pinkie cariño,no estamos aqui para pasar el rato, fluttershy tiene algo que decirles...(dijo rarity)

-no estas embarazada verdad? (dijo dash levantando una ceja)

-p-pero por supuesto que no! O/O (dijo fluttershy muy colorada)

-Ahh que mal,yo esperaba que los gemelos tuvieran un compañero de juegos...-.-

-PINKIE! (dijo rarity)

-No lo que pasa es...recuerdan al joven que atendi?

-aha...(dijo dash poniendo una mirada seria)

-Pues desperte esta mañana y cuando fui a

buscarlo...ya no estaba...

-como se fue!? Pero pensé que no podía levantarse! (dijo pinkie)

-yo igual pero nos equivocamos,por eso es que he venido con ustedes,quiero que me ayuden a encontrarlo!

-Por que no se lo pides a flash,el tiene todo un ejército (dijo dash)

-Por eso mismo,no lo entiendes cariño? (dijo rarity) Si los militares lo encuentran quien sabe que le haran,no vez que el no es un pony

Pinkie rápidamente salto de su cama y de un momento a otro estaba vestida con un disfraz de sabueso y comenzó a olfatear el piso,dash se quedó pensando por unos segundos y luego acepto,el saber que ese sujeto deambula por ahi le da un mal presentimiento sumado a su desconfianza hacia el joven

Las 4 chicas comenzaron a buscar por todos lado en cada rincón del pueblo,preguntaron a la gente del campamento si no habían visto a alguien extraño rondar por ahi,pero los pueblerinos al no saber de que hablaban sólo movían la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación,trataron de ir por la ayuda de twiligth pero flash les dijo que había ido a canterlot a recoger algunas cosas,el militar pregunto el por que de su desesperación y luego de contarle lo sucedido flash se unió a la búsqueda del joven

En un abrír y cerrar de ojos el mediodía y la tarde pasaron eran las 6:50 y el sol estaba por desaparecer en el horizonte,ahora las chicas y flash están en la tienda de twiligth esperando a que regrese para pedir su ayuda

-No esta...no aparece por ninguna parte...(dijo pinkie)

-y si ya no sigue en el pueblo? A donde creen que haya ido? (dijo rarity)

-no lo se...pero el hecho de saber que esta ahi afuera no me agrada nada..."que estará planeando ese sujeto"...(dijo dash)

-Sólo espero que este bien... (dijo fluttershy)

-Es un poco extraño que no lo hayamos encontrado,alguien con sus características resaltaria como un faro (dijo flash) creen que se oculta en algún lado?

El grupo seguia pensando en donde podría estar aquel jove,pero como ya casi había oscurecido les sería más difícil pensar en lugares donde podría encontrarse,mientras todas divagavan dash noto un objeto en la mesa que atrajo toda su atencion,se levantó y fue hacia dicho objeto

-Oye flash,que es eso? (caminando hacia la mesa)

-ah...(acercandose) es algo que encontre en uno de los cráteres cerca de la escuela

-es un casco muy maltratado..(mirando a flash)..y por que es tan interesante?

-creo que el hecho de estar en un cráter es suficiente no crees? Pero por que no mejor le preguntas a twiligth de seguro ella te lo puede decir

Mientras dash miraba el casco con lujo de detalle y las chicas pensaban en donde podría estar ese joven,una voz muy conocida se escuchó en la entrada de la tienda

-Hola hay alguien en casa? (entrando a la tienda) Oye twiligth queria decírte qu-...chicas? Que hacen todas aqui?

-Applejack! que alegría verte! (dijo rarity)

-si tambien me da gusto saludarlas..(mirando hacia todos lados)..no esta twiligth por aqui?

-no,nosotras tambien la estamos esperando pero aún no regresa de canterlot (dijo pinkie)

-hmmm...que mal...

-Applejack ahora que estas aqui,quería preguntarte algo (dijo fluttershy)

-si,dime?

-no has visto a alguien extraño,rondar por sweet apple acres?

-Extraño? Mmm..(llevándose una mano a la barbilla)..nop...todo el dia he estado ahi y no he visto nada raro,pues que paso?

-tenemos una situación applejack (dijo dash acercandose) el joven del que cuidaba fluttershy...desapareció...estas segura que no has visto nada?

-yo no,pero se quien puede responder esa pregunta

Applejack hizo una seña con la mano fuera de la tienda y despues una figura encapuchada entró,este se quito la capucha revelando que era aquel joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules además con angel en el hombro,las chicas y flash sólo abrieron los ojos a más no poder

-Como fue que tu- !? (dijo fluttershy)

-Sorpresa...(dijo applejack)...lo encontre en los alrededores de la granja caminando junto con angel,por su expresión me di cuenta de que estaba perdido asi que lo ayude,tuve que esconderlo pues alguien como el no pasaría desapercibido

-Estas bien!? No te paso nada!? (dijo fluttershy acercandose al joven)

-...no...estoy bien...(dijo el joven mirando a applejack) es ella verdad?

-en que te basas? (dijo applejack con una sonrisa)

Fluttershy se quedó mirando por unos segundos al joven que la miraba sin expresión,luego este comenzó a acercarse más a ella lo cual la asustó un poco,dash comenzó a acercarse hacia ambos pues creia que el joven tenía malas intenciones,entonces para sorpresa de todos el chico se pego a fluttershy y con el brazo que aún tenía le dio un ligero abrazo,cosa que sorprendió tanto a la pelirosa como a todos los demas

-Gracias...cuidaste de mi sin siquiera conocerme

-d-de n-nada,lo hubiera hecho cualquiera

-Antes que nada,quítate esa cosa y dinos donde estuviste y que hiciste! (dijo dash interrumpiendo el abrazo)

-Rainbow! No seas tan ruda con el (dijo rarity)

-"tsk!" Como sea...

El joven se separo de fluttershy y miro a cada una de ellas,también a flash luego hizo lo que rainbow le pidió y dejó caer la capucha al suelo,usaba aquella ropa con la que fluttershy lo encontro con la diferencia de que ya no estaba sucia,el chico se sentó en el suelo y les contó que había salido para explorar el lugar y tal vez asi poder reconocerlo,tambien cuando applejack lo encontro y le explico que hacia con angel,cuando termino todo quedó en silencio mientras las chicas no le quitaban la vista de encima

-Ya veo...pensé que te habías marchado de vuelta a donde perteneces (dijo fluttershy)

-Y a donde sería eso? (respondió el chico) sabes de donde soy?

-Como? No sabes de donde vienes? (pregunto rarity)

-no...no recuerdo nada...

-Recuerdas tu especie? (dijo pinkie) Por que te pareces a un pony pero no eres uno

-Eso tampoco lo se..(respondió el joven)..pero me doy cuenta de que soy diferente...(dijo viendo su brazo)

-Y que hay de tu nombre? Sabes cual es? (dijo flash)

-...no lo se..(agachando la mirada)...lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en casa de la señorita fluttershy...pero nada mas...siento como si apenas hubiera nacido...

Las chicas se miraron entre si compadeciendose del chico,aquel joven no recuerda nada...era un extranjero sin nombre en un lugar desconocido...no sabían que era,de donde venía,su nombre y sobre todo cuáles eran sus intenciones...lo único que el grupo de amigas y el militar esperaban era...que estas no fueran malas...


End file.
